<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll make this feel like home by marylambb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973001">I’ll make this feel like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylambb/pseuds/marylambb'>marylambb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Comfort Reading, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Un-Beta'ed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylambb/pseuds/marylambb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[MewGulf Coffee Shop AU]<br/>Just something short, sweet, and fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll make this feel like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“My name isn’t snowflake.”</b>
</p><p>The tinkle of a bell signaled the presence of another soul in the well-loved worn down hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. Soft footsteps padded across the creaking floorboards, stopping in front of the quaint counter. "Hi, a vanilla latte, please." a low throaty voice drifted across the space between them and settled warmly in the waiting spaces between Mew’s ears. </p><p>"No butter croissants for you this lovely rainy afternoon then? " Mew asked casually before catching himself. Realizing a beat too late that the cute guy knows that Mew has noticed him and memorized his order. Pink tinged lips curled and he shook his head, his casually styled hair bouncing in fluffed waves around him. "Not much appetite today, I'll probably grab some later." </p><p>"Alright," Mew mused.  "I'll leave some for you before they get snatched up by the evening uni crowd later."  Corners of hazel eyes crinkled in appreciation. "I've never noticed a crowd in the evenings." </p><p>"Well, snowflake, that's because you're always lost in your own world, curled by the window seat with the planters." Mew mentally face-palmed, definitely letting on too much. "I'm sorry I always tend to ramble on." </p><p>"It's fine. I'm surprised that anyone even noticed my existence. Thank you, I guess. Also, for the record, my name isn't snowflake." Mew lifted a nonchalant brow, willing his racing heart to simmer down, and the cute boy added, " didn't think I'd it miss did you."</p><p>"Well... unless you gave me a name to replace it with, snowflake, I'm afraid snowflake's what you've just got to contend with." Throwing in a friendly wink, Mew held his latte out to him. The lingering brush of fingertips, the soft murmur of thanks, the world held it’s breath for a moment, and the moment slipped by. </p><p>It was early evening by the time Mew made his way to the table that was temporarily adorned with sheets of coffee-stained paper. An iPod lay neglected off to the side, earpieces were strewn haphazardly across the table as if the owner was tired of hearing the same old tunes played over and over again. </p><p>"These were all I managed to save for you," sweeping his fringe to the side in embarrassment, Mew hesitantly placed the plate with two warm butter croissants and a scone, at the corner of the table. </p><p>A shy smile spread across his lips, a gesture seemingly foreign to him, as the smile was almost reflexively replaced with a tiny farrowing of his brows. "Thanks, but I really didn't order any." </p><p>"It's on the house, snowflake. Anyway, it's good to take a break every once in a while. Let me know if you need anything else." It was ridiculous, the amount of fond Mew managed to work up for this boy he knew close to nothing of.</p><p>Just as Mew turned away to get back the counter, a soft voice called out, tugging his heartstrings and stopping him in his track. </p><p>“For the record, my name’s Gulf.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Stop butting your nose into people’s affairs dear.”</b>
</p><p>Gulf once said that he really loved the croissants in the cafe. They were just the right amount of crispy-on-the-outside, while soft and melt-in-your-mouth buttery on the inside. Mew had just smiled in response and breathed a soft ‘thanks’, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, cheeks rosy with the compliment. Gulf was in the queue at that point in time, and two of Mew’s regulars were just standing behind Gulf. </p><p>“Love, can we try the croissants today?” The shorter of the two turned to the lean guy beside him, who reached over and rubbed his head, responding with a hum. “They look so shy together, such a good looking couple, do you think -”</p><p>“Baby, keep your voice down, and let’s not speculate too much ok.” The older guy seemed used to his boyfriend’s antics, as he threw an apologetic smile towards Mew. Gulf’s face had turned a dark shade of red when he overheard the conversation behind him, while a flustered Mew turned to check on the number of baked goods left, even though he just checked it a few minutes ago. </p><p>Yet, Mew still took the time to carefully plate Gulf’s usual selection, telling him that he would bring the coffee over to the table when it’s ready. Gulf had just nodded, sent a timid smile in the direction of the couple behind him, and took his usual seat by the window. </p><p>As he walked away he could hear the younger guy say in a softer tone, “love, he’s such a cutie, hey maybe we can come here again more often and see if he comes here often too.”</p><p>“Stop butting your nose into people’s affairs babe. Ok let’s order first, shall we? Hey Mew-” The older guy greeted Mew and Guff plugged in his earpiece, tuning the world out once again as he continued working on his thesis. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He refused to acknowledge that he’d fallen, hook, line, and sinker.”</b>
</p><p>On yet another day, Mew wasn’t behind the counter when Gulf came in. Glancing at his watch, he realized that Mew’s shift did not start for another 2 hours. Shaking his head ruefully at himself, Gulf wondered when he had started paying more attention to the other man. He had stumbled across this cafe a few months ago, and it soon became the place where he could really focus and concentrate on his thesis. He refused to acknowledge that he had fallen, hook, line, and sinker by the striking barista with a pair of mesmerizing deep-set eyes, high cheekbones, and a sharp jaw-line. It didn’t help that his physique was equally as attractive, even with the apron tied around his waist. Oh, and that melodious voice. Yup, totally enraptured, and no, he’s still not going to admit it.</p><p>Alright, he probably spent more time focused on the details of the cute guy more than his work initially. But eventually, he found that the place was really conducive for him as well. He was really taken aback when Mew first alluded that he was aware of him too, to the point where he memorized his order. Although his ‘usual’ was very simple: always a croissant and a vanilla cafe. </p><p>He also couldn’t help but notice that on some of his breaks, Mew seemed to be reading through some notes or working on his laptop. Finally, after hesitating to ask or, to keep his curiosity in check, Gulf allowed his curiosity to get the better of him, and he then found out that Mew was also doing his thesis dissertation for his Ph.D. Thinking of Mew’s thesis, Gulf was reminded of why he was here once again. </p><p>Burying his head into the pile of research awaiting him, he was unaware of how much time had passed when he finally looked up. The hours had flowed by, and now, the street lights cast a soft glow through the window, casting pretty shadows on his table. <i>The 1975</i> drifted from his earpiece when he pulled them off. Resting his chin on his palm, Gulf looked out the window and enjoyed the view of the water-colored stained sky beyond the lamp poles, hues of pinks and purple stretching across the sky, the hint of night teased at the edges. </p><p>“Thanks, and have a good evening as well!” Mew’s cheerful voice drifted across the room, sending tingles down Gulf’s spine. </p><p>As if sensing his gaze, Mew looked towards Gulf, eyes crinkling in his signature smiled that seemed only reserved for him. </p><p>Mew had entered the cafe about half an hour before his shift started, habitually turning to check Gulf’s corner, as he had deemed it, not expecting the person who had been haunting his dreams to already be sat there, earpiece plugged in, slender fingers flying over his keyboard. </p><p>Mew felt his stomach tighten as his eyes traced Gulf’s side profile. He could imagine the intense look on concentration on his face, and even that was cute for him. Boy, was he whipped, or was he whipped? Whenever Gulf was around, he felt like there was a buzz in the air. The charm of the cafe deepening for him, endearing itself to his heart. Just like the person who sits just on the periphery of his vision while be bustled behind the counter.</p><p>Gulf seemed to have become an anchoring point for him during the day. The point of calm in an otherwise hectic existence while he juggles school and work. Determined to pursue his dream of working to open his own cafe and completing his studies. However, with it being a weekend, the cafe was busier than the usual slower-paced weekdays, thus he barely squeezed out the time to make Gulf’s favorite drink and have his colleague deliver it while he tended to the line of customers. </p><p>Finally just as he finished the last order, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Gazing straight at Gulf, Mew smiled and made his way towards the cozy corner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“To light a lamp in someone’s heart.”</b>
</p><p>“So how would you like to change the world for the better with your work?” </p><p>They were on the rooftop of the building. A herb garden flourished beautifully around them. Mew and Gulf were enjoying the view of the city lights in the distance, and the whole expanse of the night sky extending above them. They had been coming up for late-night chats every now and then, or on the rare occasion when one of them had trouble sleeping, they would text the other and meet in front of the cafe. Both found out they lived in opposite directions, about ten minutes from the cafe.</p><p>“There are so many people who are held back due to the circumstances in their lives and do not have the resources to help themself. So I chose to focus on social work to help in any way I possibly can, it doesn’t have to be a big gesture, even if the gesture is small yet it’s enough to light a lamp in someone’s heart.” Gulf reached out and tapped Mew’s chest, over his heart. “That light is going to spread on to the next person, and the next. Eventually like a city in the night, you’ll see lights coming on in the darkest of times.” </p><p>Mew placed his hand over Gulf’s hand where it still lay over his heart. “Sometimes, late at night, before I met someone as pure as you, I used to wonder if ever the world had someone really good. Will the world deserve him or her? I guess I have my answer now. Yes, it does, just as much as it deserves you.”</p><p>Gulf smiled. “I never thought I would be able to ever meet someone like you Mew. I’m not as good at expressing my feelings or thoughts with words. You’re the one with all the right things to say, all the beautiful expressions of your feelings. I think the world of you, and on the subject of the world, it’s blessed to have you in it for making it a better place.” </p><p>Mew blushed, yet he teased, “you say you don’t have the words to express how you feel, but you sure are doing a great job right now.”</p><p>Gulf just laughed, retracted his head, and compensated that by bumping his shoulder against Mew’s. “Learning from the best, can’t let these opportunities go to waste now, can I?”</p><p>Just like how time sits calmly and wisely upon the weathered cafe down below, the feeling of home and comfort lay just as calmly and wisely upon the two boys, sat on a roof surrounded by greenery and bathed in the bright moonlight that cast the world in its ethereal glow.</p><p> </p><p><b>“You’re my Lavender Vanilla Latte.”</b> </p><p>It’s been about half a year since Gulf started coming to the cafe. It’s become a normal scene for the regulars to witness Mew and Guff flirting over the counter or Mew chilling in the corner with Gulf. </p><p>The cafe’s popularity also started to soar when Mew’s croissants became a huge hit, and he started baking more delicious pastries inspired by an unnamed certain someone. He was also inspired to infuse dried lavender flowers in the vanilla latte, enhancing the taste of the vanilla, and inducing a sense of wellbeing and calmness. When he first presented his newly inspired drink to Gulf, he was so endeared by the way Gulf’s warm hazel eyes had widened with appreciation and happiness. The curve of his cheeks rising over the rim of his coffee cup as he held it adorably in his cupped hands. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Mew asked anxiously. He was sat at their table, upper body tilted towards Gulf. His almond-shaped eyes half squinted in anticipation of Gulf’s reaction. </p><p>Gulf took another gulp of the coffee, before lowering the mug. “Like it? No. Love it.” He declared. Mew let the air out of his lungs in a soft huff. “You just had to keep me hanging didn’t you Gulf, when you were the reason for this?”</p><p>Gulf’s eyes widened comically. “When was I the reason for this?”</p><p>“My inspiration,” Mew said smugly as he watched Gulf’s ears redden in shyness at his straight-forwardness. He loved that no matter how often he flirted and teased Gulf, his reactions remained adorable. “You’re the calm in my life, while you’re a breath of fresh air and my source for motivation now. You’re my Lavender Vanilla Latte, Gulf. Before you came along, I’m like this cafe, full of cracks and flaws, yet understanding that these are also parts of me that characterize me. I don’t know when this happened, but with you, I’ve started to heal from some of my past. The times we spent on the roof as we talk about life, the feeling of being so in tune with you all the time, moments when you’re just here doing your own work yet anchoring me. All the little bits that have started to become such a big part of my life has started to heal me, and it all starts with you. I was trying to think of a flavor that matches what I’m feeling, and it came to me today. Lavender Vanilla Latte.” Mew blinked away the sudden dampness gathering in his eyes as he shot Gulf a wobbly smile. </p><p>Gulf didn’t try holding back his tears either as he leaned forward, cupping Mew’s face in his hands. Bringing his face close to Mew, and holding still for a moment to give Mew the chance to pull away: he didn’t. Both smiled softly as they finally closed the distance separating their lips. Fitting together like two long-lost puzzle pieces. Not stopping to break apart when they heard a familiar voice in the back excitedly exclaiming, “love! I knew it! Awww they’re so swe- mmph.” The last of the sentence cut off in what sounded like a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a little ficlet which helped me get through a tough day.<br/>I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. </p><p>Comments and Kudos always welcomed &lt;3<br/>Thanks for stopping by (or come say hi Twitter @marylambb)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>